Scientific Love
by gnarley
Summary: 25 sentences on Mayuri's and Aria's relationship from Shinigami's dream and butterfly's first kiss! Mayuri/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach but I do indeed own Aria =)!  
1. Green  
Purple and Blue had always been Mayuri's favorite colors but recently he found himself favoring the color green due to Aria's eyes.

2. Window  
Window's didn't exist in the Research and Development Bureau, and for that Aria was glad no one could see when Mayuri took it upon himself to make her flustered.

3. Eyes  
Mayuri's eyes were the most beautiful colour of gold Aria had ever seen. They also contrasted with his blue hair quite nicely.

4. Time  
The Captain of the Twelfth was a very impatient man and to him there never seemed to be enough time for anything, and yet the clocked stopped when he first noticed Aria when she interrupted a Captains meeting with his sister figure.

5. Light  
Sometimes the only light Mayuri will see for days is that of his Computer, Aria never understood that.

6. Fun  
Mayuri didn't know the meaning of fun, end of story.

7. Sing  
Never again, as long as they live did Mayuri or Aria want to hear Kenpachi sing.

8. Warm  
Aria got this warm feeling whenever she was around the mad scientist, but it she didn't feel it was a bad thing.

9. Seduce  
It was harder for Aria to seduce Mayuri when he had his mind on an experiment then it was for Rukia to put a straw through a juice box.

10. Rainbow  
The woman laughed when Mayuri walked through the Division with the colors of the rainbow spilled all over his Captain Haori after running into a frightened Rin who was carrying beakers of food coloring for unknown reasons.

11. Rain  
Until her relationship with the mad man, Aria's inner world was filled with rain; ironically their first kiss had been in the rain.

12. Flower  
Mayuri knew better then to treat Aria like a flower; she came from the district of Zaraki after all.

13. Study  
Aria didn't mind studying the anatomy of the human body, but it was somewhat hard when Mayuri decided it would be the perfect time to test her boundaries by nibbling and sucking on her ear. But in his defense it was _strictly _for science.

14. Mirror  
Mayuri hated to look in the mirror without his mask and body paint, seeing the scars brought back memories he didn't want, and wished to forget, but it was one of Aria's favorite traits about the man and so he wouldn't change it for the world.

15. Hug  
Upon hearing about their relationship Kenpachi gave them a bone crushing hug while laughing his ass off.

16. Art  
Science to them was like art.

17. Hide  
They both felt the need to hide behind a mask when they first met.

18. Dinner  
Aria can't cook, and neither can Mayuri, they both found out the hard way and vowed never to cook again.

19. Shoes  
Aria was always envious of Mai's enormous shoe collection but the day she borrowed a pair of heals was her last for she tripped and fellow bringing someone down with her. To add to her embarrassment the person who broke her fall happened to be her Captain, who made a rather perverted comment which lead him to being slapped by both Aria, and his daughter, Nemu.

20. Music  
was a waste of time according to Mayuri, but couldn't resist it if it meant he got to hold Aria while swaying to the melody.

21. Heart  
The Heart was a fascinating organ to study in both Mayuri's and Aria's mind, but it was also something the belongs to each other.

22. Short  
There are times Aria wishes she was short and Mayuri didn't understand why she would let him make her wish come true.

23. Comfort  
There was no way Mayuri was comfortable with his daughter dating Renji Abarai but only put up with it because a certain woman convinced him otherwise.

24. Idea  
Mayuri had horrible idea's for dates and things couples could do together, and yet, Aria didn't seem to mind.

25. Jump  
Aria jumped when Mayuri found out her true identity.

**AN:** 25 words to describe Mayuri's and Aria's relationship. Now I have to do, several others =)!

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, please review.


End file.
